The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase the ease of information transfer and convenience to users relates to provision of information retrieval in networks. For example, information such as audio, video, image content, text, data, etc., may be made available for retrieval between different entities using various communication networks. Accordingly, devices associated with each of the different entities may be placed in communication with each other to locate and affect a transfer of the information. In particular, mechanisms have been developed to enable devices such as mobile terminals to conduct searches for information or content related to a particular query or keyword.
Text based searches typically involve the use of a search engine that is configured to retrieve results based on query terms inputted by a user. However, due to linguistic challenges such as words having multiple meanings, the quality of search results may not be consistently high. Additionally, data sources searched may not have information on a particular topic for which the search is being conducted.
Given the above described problems associated with text searches, other search types have been popularized. Recently, content based searches are becoming more popular with respect to visual searching. In certain situations, for example, when a user wishes to retrieve image content from a particular location such as a database, the user may wish to review images based on their content. In this regard, for example, the user may wish to review images of cats, animals, cars, etc. Although some mechanisms have been provided by which metadata may be associated with content items to enable a search for content based on the metadata, insertion of such metadata may be time consuming. Additionally, a user may wish to find content in a database in which the use of metadata is incomplete or unreliable. Accordingly, content based image retrieval solutions have been developed which utilize, for example, a classifier such as a support vector machine (SVM) to classify content based on its relevance with respect to a particular query. Thus, for example, if a user desires to search a database for images of cats, a query image could be provided of a cat and the SVM could search through the database and provide images to the user based on their relevance with respect to the features of the query image. Feedback mechanisms have also been provided to enable a user to provide feedback for further definition of a classification border between relevance and irrelevance with respect to search results.
Visual search functions such as, for example, mobile visual search functions performed on a mobile terminal, may leverage large visual databases using image matching to compare a query or input image with images in the visual databases. Image matching may tell how close the input image is to images in the visual database. The top matches (e.g., the most relevant images) may then be presented to the user by being visualized on a display of the mobile terminal. Context information associated with the image may then be provided. Accordingly, simply by pointing a camera mounted on the mobile terminal toward a particular object, the user can potentially get context information associated with the particular object. One application employing such a visual search system is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/592,460, entitled “Scalable Visual Search System Simplifying Access to Network and Device Functionality,” the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Even in instances in which a search is conducted visually, a user still generally must employ the user interface to define, direct or simply initiate the search. However, a problem that may be associated with searches conducted on a mobile terminal relates to difficulties associated with using the user interface of the mobile terminal. In this regard, it is typical for different text characters to be associated with a single key, thereby sometimes making the task of character entry seem laborious since multiple key pushes may be required for the entry of each character. Thus, entries associated with providing a text based query or entries limiting a location associated with the search may be difficult to provide thereby reducing user enjoyment and/or the utility of search services.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide an improved mechanism for providing a search interface capable of curing at least some of the problems described above.